


Kolizja

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Co stało się Deanowi?Tekst na temat nr 79 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

W motelowym pokoju czekał na nich ich własny anioł.

— Co ci się stało? — zapytał od razu Castiel, widząc twarz Deana.

— Miał kolizję — odpowiedział Sam, zaciskając zęby, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

— Miałeś wypadek?!

— Zderzyłem się — powiedział wymijająco starszy Winchester, a młodszy poległ i upadając na łóżko, zaniósł się śmiechem.

— Z kim? — Castiel wyglądał na zdezorientowaną reakcją Sama.

— Z chodnikiem — wydusił z siebie Sam, gdy milczenie Deana się przedłużyło.

— … z chodnikiem — głos anioła zdradzał niedowierzanie, przez co śmiech łowcy tylko się pogłębił.

— Uważaj, żeby mój but nie miał kolizji z twoją twarzą, Sammy!

W odpowiedzi Sam po prostu popłakał się ze śmiechu.


End file.
